Electrical connectors can transmit data and/or power to computing devices. The computing devices may include portable computing devices such as laptop or notebook computers, tablets, or netbooks, may include smartphones, or may include desktop computers.
After the electrical connector is inserted into the portable computing device, a person may accidentally trip over or otherwise apply force to the electrical connector. The force may pull the computing device off of a table and cause the computing device to fall onto the floor and become damaged, or the force may cause damage to the electrical connector and/or a socket of the computing device that receives the electrical connector.